


I wish I could stay like this forever…

by seaOtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaOtter/pseuds/seaOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Oikawa's birthday~ so here you have the special day of the birthday boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could stay like this forever…

This year, his special day happened to be on a weekend, so there was no school nor practice.He normally still practiced by himself, or watched past tournament’s videos on weekends...but today was his birthday and he had a big party on door, so he was making an exemption.

Well, not exactly a big party, but more of a surprise party he had heard by _“accident”_.

Iwa-chan seemed so happy and excited talking about the preparations for the event he thought  while giggling and tangling himself between the sheets of his bed, and snuggling his face on the pillow. Iwaizumi was showing such a pleasant smile as he talked about all that, such  perfect sparkles shone on his eyes. He wouldn’t be able to erase it from his memory, and that was just fine by him, he just wished he would see that kind of expression more often. And , maybe, he would be lucky enough to see it today too…

With that image on his mind he rolled around on his bed a little longer waiting for a text message to arrive, letting the first rays of light touch his face as the the fresh morning breeze helped wake him up from his daydreaming. It seemed it was going to be a great day.

It seems it is going to be a great day. he repeated to himself while walking nervously around the house as it was already afternoon, and all he had received by now was text from his team mates of Aoba-jousai wishing him a happy birthday and to end the day well. That was it. That was all there was to it. Probably the surprise party was taking place at night so everyone had to be pretending to care little...it had to be that way, right?

The great day went both fast and painfully slow. He was fine with being with his family for his birthday but this time he actually needed something more. He hadn’t heard much about dais surprise party, a little bit of food planning, go buying a gift that it had to be perfect, how….he hadn’t heard his name tho...but it had to be for him, there was no other way...but now that he remembered a little more...Iwaizumi hadn’t texted him.

He must be planning the party. Yes, Iwa-chan had never forgotten his birthday, not even once, nor he wasn’t likely either to prepare surprises...  

Oikawa grabbed the ball that was laying on his bed and made it bounce repeatedly against the wall of his room. It felt cold and harsh every time it came back, he was too  mentally exhausted for anything, everything was heavy even his own body. The air seemed thick and the clocked sounded loudly at every movement.

It was already eleven o'clock. The sky was dark and only a few stars could be seen thru the clouds. It was a common cloudy night for what had been a common cloudy day.

And that didn’t make him sad. That made him utterly angry.

 

There was no way they were making a party this late already. He had forgotten and, if that wasn’t enough, he had been then planning a party that he didn’t even knew. Some random person that dared to be born on the same day as him and distract Iwa-chan’s attention entirely to the point of making him forget about his most important friend.

Unacceptable.

Oikawa gritted his teeth and let the ball fall on the floor. He hold angrily the cell phone between his hands.

 

Still he wasn't just gonna sit there and let all this happen.

“I’m not gonna let you go without punishment for forgetting my birthday Iwa-chan.” he said outloud, more like a sobbing than a threatening declaration.

He dialed Iwaizumi’s number and waited for someone to answer.

He did it once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Well, it was given that by now it was getting on his nerves.

It ended up being ten times. And nothing. This was ridiculous. He could feel his face redden in anger. The moron even had the audacity to turn of his phone! Or maybe, he just couldn’t hear it in all the chaos, music and laughing in that person’s, whoever it was, party.

He threw the phone on his mattress and buried it under his pillow. He should feel angry, really angry...but instead he just felt sad. He could feel his eyes becoming wet, his nose runny and his mouth trembling. Damn, Iwa-chan. It’s not like his birthday was so important anyways. But the fact that Iwa-chan had somehow forgotten about him was. He could feel how he throat closed a little while he sobbed on to his pillow. What was more ridiculous even was him being so upset about it.

 

He stayed there for a few minutes, falling asleep, letting his pathetic self enter in a lethargic stage.

_Iwa-chan..._

_“What about Iwa-chan…?”_

_How could he forget my birthday? I thought I was important to him, he is important to me, the most important. He really is….maybe a teased him too much, or he got tired of me...I don’t know…I...must have done something wrong...but it’s still not fair, he should come and say it to my face, or yell at me...or even throw a ball at me! but just completely ignoring me….I_

_“I….”_

_I just wanna keep on sleeping and not think about this at all._

_“keep on sleeping?”_

_yes…_

“Ah….you sound like you got drunk from crying so much, dumbass~.” was the firm response that was given to him. “ And you know you have been talking out loud, right? It doesn’t surprise me, I try to give you a nice surprise, I even ask your parents to let me in and pass here the night and you react like a spoiled child who has been sulking for not getting attention the entire day.What's more I had to cancel your party because it was no longer a surprise since you were listening in the end!”

Oikawa jolted and sat on his bed with all his might while cleaning his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He couldn’t spout a word correctly, less make a coherent sentence. he fluttered around his bed nervously , putting the cellphone on a normal place and combing his hair with his hands.

“Stop that” laughed Iwaizumi, putting his bag on the floor and the present he had brought. Then he took Oikawa by the face, cupping his cheeks in his hands. “What you are doing makes no sense, you are a mess right now...tho it’s kind of fun seeing you flustered once in a while it would be better if it wasn’t on your birthday.”

No response yet. Oikawa just sat there glaring at him and pouting in his struggle of not crying again.

“I..”he sobbed rubbing his face into the other’s hands . “I don’t like this kind of surprises.”

Iwaizumi laughed again, ruffled his friends hair and gave him a light, soft, tender smooch on the forehead. “Sorry, sorry,stop crying, pouting and complaining, you are supposed to be happy.”

In a matter of a second Oikawa’s face lightened up and he jumped on Iwaizumi with all his might, making him fall on the floor on his back. It was a strong but trembling hug, like he didn’t want the other to escape anywhere.  

Warm and  reassuring.

“Thanks then, Iwa-cha~n” he mumbled burying his face in Iwaizumi’s neck felt which softer than anything in the world and his arms the safest place. He shouldn’t feel that way but he did.

_I wish I could stay like this forever…_

Iwaizumi bursted into laugh and hugged him tighter while kissing Oikawa’s now completely flushed face over and over again. Every kiss tickled his skin and made him shudder overwhelmed.

“You know that you just talked out loud again, right dumbass?” Iwaizumi asked between the kisses. “Not that I mind, but you being so open about you feeling is damn weird that’s for sure. Is it mine or your birthday?”

Now pushing away and making a little distance in the middle of them Oikawa´s face seemed as it was about to explode.

“Iwa-chan~shut up! make as you didn’t hear that!!!And..” but he was silenced with a deep kiss that made him tremble from head to toe, leaving him in a daze. He didn’t have a clue that Iwaizumi could kiss this well...damn him.

“Huushh~what did I say about complains on your special day? ” said Iwa-chan barely parting little distance, almost whispering into the other’s lips. “Also~ha~ppy~Birthday~, my spoiled little dumbass love.”

Iwa-chan was showing that bright and beautiful smile again...that was really good.

It was, indeed, a great day.


End file.
